<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pop Goes the Stitching by creamsickle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378364">Pop Goes the Stitching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsickle/pseuds/creamsickle'>creamsickle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fearplay, Knifeplay, Mating Press, Missionary Position, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsickle/pseuds/creamsickle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky notices her boyfriend really likes his knives. She's learning that she might just like them even more than he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pop Goes the Stitching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! I've had this drabble in my drafts for quite some time and I'm proud to say that it's finally finished! This was tough to write since I personally don't have too big of a knifeplay fetish but I knew that once this idea popped into my head, I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold still, bitch.”</p><p>The low growl paired with the cool steel against skin caused Vicky to tense up in fear. She shouldn’t have liked this, she knew she shouldn’t have and yet here she was again, allowing Damien to take his knife hobby up a notch. It really was an accident the first time. Vicky always knew her boyfriend had a thing for knives, which, to many, could seem like a huge red flag, but she couldn’t help the electric feeling that ran through her when she first observed her boyfriend throwing knives with such enthusiasm. It was exhilarating, dangerous, so unlike anything she was used to. She needed more of it, she needed to be more <em>involved</em> somehow.</p><p>That first night of knife throwing led to scrapes, undone stitches, and electrifying climaxes that came one after another. After that intense experience, she came back over and over again, desperate to be a part of his interest. Now here she was again, expecting another evening of debauched pleasure at the hands of her violence-craving demon.</p><p>Her thoughts of the pleasure to come were soon interrupted by a gentle scrape that ghosted over her chest. She couldn’t help the spark that danced across the bolts in her neck as the knife began to trail lower, pressing down slightly as it reached the front of her bra.</p><p>“What do you think?” Damien asked, smugness dripping from his voice, “Should I tear this thing off of you or what?”</p><p>Vicky bit her lip, she knew that no matter what she said, her boyfriend would cut away the fabric anyway; so, she decided to remain silent, angering him even further. A deep, irritated exhale escaped past Damien’s lips as the knife pressed down further, starting to split the bra in two. “Not giving me much of a choice, are you?” Damien goads her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Not gonna say anything? What, are you scared of me?”</p><p>Vicky trembled at his hot breath on her ear, it was too much to bear. He knew the control he had over her and the idea of him doing anything he wanted to her made her go crazy.</p><p>“C’mon,” He growled, biting her ear, sliding the knife under the bridge of her bra, “Say somethin’ before this gets messy.”</p><p>“You…” Vicky shivers as the knife’s point now against her bare skin, “You scare me.”</p><p>The devilish grin that graced Damien’s lips caused Vicky’s cheeks to darken. God, she was addicted to seeing that terrifying smile spread across his face. Without another word, he pulls the knife upwards, finally splitting open the obnoxious article of clothing. Now she was open, vulnerable, and suddenly embarrassed. Using the knife delicately, Damien used the tip to toss aside the cups of the bra, revealing her ample chest to the open air.</p><p>“Damn, who knew you were stacked…” He licked his lips as his blade teasingly dragged to his left, inching closer and closer to her hardened purple nipple. Vicky tensed preemptively, waiting for the sinful sensation to finally arrive to her. “Didn’t even do anything yet,” Damien scoffed, pulling the knife away, “Guess you really are scared, huh?”</p><p>The stitched girl let out a whine, unable to mask her excitement. The show of arousal caused Damien’s brow to quirk with interest, a cocky grin dancing on his lips, “Or… are you actually enjoying me holding you at knifepoint?”</p><p>She knew she was supposed to be in character, she knew that she was supposed to act like she hated every moment of it, but fuck it, it was next to impossible to hide it anymore at this point. If she didn’t say it verbally, her soaked panties were a dead giveaway. It seemed like Damien noticed it too.</p><p>His fingers grazed the outside of her underwear with surprising gentleness. She moaned out at the touch, rocking her hips up to meet whatever he would give to her. “Fuckin’ slut, liking being used by someone just ‘cause he pushed a knife against her throat. You were so ready to let me take your clothes off too, slutty bitch.”</p><p>It was that moment that Vicky realized how naked she was next to him. Here she was, laying in a pile of torn clothes and Damien was still completely covered. Her face turned purple with embarrassment.</p><p>“It’s not like that!” She argued, attempting to squirm away in order to play the part more convincingly. Her faux escape was short-lived however as Damien held the knife against her neck.</p><p>“Easy there, wouldn’t want these stitches to go pop… would you?”</p><p>She gulped, a spark dancing through her body as she shuddered.</p><p>“Didn’t think so.” He smirked, setting the knife down on the bed as he removed his jacket. Her heart jumped, loving every bit of newly exposed skin and muscle. Her mouth almost watered at the new image in front of her. “Liking the view, huh? Guess I don’t have to worry about you going for my knife then.” Then, in a flash, he lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor behind them.</p><p>“What I wouldn’t give to see what you’re hiding underneath those fucking panties…” he growled, the flat end of his knife delicately sliding over her lower stomach. Vicky shuddered, loving the feeling of the cool blade over her skin. “Are you gonna show me or do I have to slice ‘em off?”</p><p>The stitched girl kept her lips pressed together; she so desperately wanted to remove her underwear herself and just take him inside, but she also really wanted to see him get worked up and angry.</p><p>He smirked, turning the knife so that the sharp end danced over the right side of her panties, the blade ghosting over her upper thigh. “Not gonna talk, huh?” He licked his lips, “God, you’re so fucking difficult.” And with that, he slides the knife under her panties, slicing upwards to ruin them with ease. Vicky gasped.</p><p>“Y’know you should be thanking me, I’m about to give you something really nice, whore.” He growled low, the blade already positioned under the left side of her panties, ready to slice that strap clean off as well. “Say thank you and I might go easy on you.” He leaned in, his forked tongue flicking itself over her purple tinged ear. Vicky stayed silent and she noticed an all too familiar glint behind his eyes.</p><p>“That’s fine. I guess I’m just gonna have to punish you, huh?” Vicky tried to contain her excitement; funishment was always the best part of all of this. She wanted him to ruin her, to fuck her until she couldn’t stand anymore, that’s all she needed.</p><p>To her surprise though, he crawled up her body, not focusing any longer on her soaked entrance. “I’m deciding I don’t wanna look at your dumb whore face anymore…” He laughed, adjusting himself so that his crotch was hovering above her face. Her volts danced through her, instinctively opening her mouth for whatever he had planned. He let out a devilish chuckle, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock through the open fly.</p><p>“You’re pretty well trained, huh?” He licked his lips, rubbing the tip of his cock against her lips, “Let’s see how well you can take it.” Vicky was ready to take him down but was struck by another surprise: Damien turning himself around. She blushed, Damien said he didn’t want to look at her face, but she didn’t expect that he’d actually face fuck her the opposite way.</p><p>Regardless, she opened her mouth, relishing as his warmth slipped inside her. She moaned around him, trying her best to adjust with what little time she knew he was going to give her. Her thighs instinctively rubbed together, trying to fend off the burning sensation within herself. It wasn’t helping too much though as he began to pinch and pull at her nipples.</p><p>“Even though I’m annoyed by your face right now,” He hummed, his hips slowly moving in order to not overwhelm her too quickly, “Your tits are still really fucking nice.” He laughed, his fingers squeezing her sensitive buds even tighter. Vicky could only whine as her eyes watered, trying her best to take him well. He gave her two taps, a non-verbal indicator that he was asking if she was still okay. The stitched girl smiled, knowing that, even though her boyfriend was calling her names and treating her like this, it was all just an act and that he was still concerned with her safety. She gave a single tap back, giving the response that she was okay and more than willing to keep going. With her okay, he began to move, pumping his hips as he fucked her mouth.</p><p>He let out a long groan, finding his rhythm as his hips settled on a moderate pace, “Fuckkkk,” He hissed, holding onto her breasts as leverage, “You must really like getting face fucked by strangers. You’re taking me so fucking well, shit.”</p><p>Vicky’s hands traveled between her legs, rubbing her clit as he felt all her pleasure course through her body. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to experience everything: Damien’s labored breath, his rough grip on her breasts, his balls pressing against her nose with every thrust in… it was all so much.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself?” He asked, his thrusts slowing down. Vicky heard rustling as Damien leaned forward, presumably to pick up his knife once more. Her assumption was confirmed as she felt sharp metal pressed against her left arm’s stitching, dangerously close to cutting the thin thread. “Do that again and you’re losing this fucking arm, got it?”</p><p>When Vicky only nods her head, Damien makes a quick motion with his knife, severing a black stitch with ease. Vicky promptly responds to his action, “Yes, sir!” It comes out muffled as her demon boyfriend’s cock is still shoved down her throat. Damien can only laugh before going back to work, his hips moving even faster than they were before. Vicky tried her best to relax her throat as her boyfriend became more rough. They had practiced something like this a few times before but her gag reflex wasn’t completely gone just yet; however, with some deep breathing and weird hand pinching trick Polly taught her, it was a lot more manageable now than it ever had been in the past.</p><p>“You should be kissing my ass right about now you know,” He laughed, his hands now gripping the sheets for leverage as he thrusts his hips even deeper inside her mouth, “I could’ve severed that pretty little arm of yours clean off. It would be so easy with those stitches that are barely holding you together.”</p><p>The remark was quick but it sends a quick flash of arousal through her body. She knew he wouldn’t actually take her arm off, but the thought of him having so much power over her was so enticing. That was definitely weird, right? Even if she was an undead being who would feel no pain if her stitches were undone, it was still odd to get aroused by your boyfriend threatening to dismember you, right?</p><p>The thought passes her by as Damien slides out from her mouth, leaving Vicky to gasp in as much air as she can take.</p><p>“Learned your lesson, right?” He purred, taking her chin into his hand. Vicky could only nod and Damien, unsatisfied with that response, slapped her breast, making his girlfriend squeal, “Right?”</p><p>“Yes, I learned my lesson!” It comes quick as soon as she realizes her mistake in not responding verbally. Damien grins, proud at how well he’s tamed her for now. He shuffles back down to her position between her legs, looking over her body hungrily, like a lion ready to pounce.</p><p>“So when I give you something nice, you say…?” The scarlet man teased, rubbing the tip of his leaking cock against her trembling slit as he curled her leg around his waist. Vicky gasped, jerking her hips at every slight movement and push forward that he gave with his length. Now she was receiving direct stimulation, she was having trouble finding her words. But, not wanting to be denied any longer, she quickly found her footing.</p><p>“Thank you, D-” She sharply gasps, unable to finish her statement before he slams in, causing her to see stars as her volts danced across her neck’s bolts. He was already in so deep just from that one push and, with his second thrust in, he was already full sheathed.</p><p>“What’s that, princess?” He cooed, his hips grinding against her furthest wall.</p><p>“T-Thank you, Damien!” She couldn’t help her volume now as he ground himself against such a sensitive spot. With all his previous teasing and toying, she knew she wasn’t going to last long and, judging by his dick’s twitching and previous oral treatment, her partner wasn’t going to last long either.</p><p>“Good girl!” He growled, seemingly too interested in fucking to care about her using his real name instead of ‘Sir’ or some other general title. His rough tempo and animalistic grunts also showed just how excited he was to finally be pressed inside his darling girlfriend. Without thinking, Damien hoisted her legs over his shoulders, leaning in close so that his nose was pressed against her own.</p><p>“Kiss me, bitch.”</p><p>She tried to keep in a giggle; she knew her boyfriend was trying to stay in character but honestly, that statement seemed like something he would say in or outside of the bedroom. Still, she leaned forward locking her lips with his as he continued to slam into her.</p><p>Vicky felt her mind start to turn to mush; with Damien leaning forward to kiss her, an action that caused her thighs to be pushed up against her chest, the angle that he was now entering allowed his dick to be inside even deeper than it had been before. The girl could only chant Damien’s name and variants of otherworldly praises; her logic was too far gone. Such is the power of the mating press.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking loud.” Damien grunted, pressing kisses to her mint-colored neck, “I love hearing you scream for me.”</p><p>Vicky sparked as her breath grew shorter and shorter, her body trying her best to keep up with her lover’s movements. He was relentless, pounding into her and growling into his girlfriend’s ear as his claws dug into her hips. She couldn’t take it, she was set to burst.</p><p>“Damien,” She mewled, digging her fingernails into his back, trying her best to ground herself to him, “You’re going in so deep, you feel so good!”</p><p>A low rumbling escaped his throat, “Yeah, keep begging for me, bitch.” He licked his lips, digging his claws in to the point of stinging. He raised her hips, moving her forward to meet his fluid and sharp movements. He reached down to pull her lip between his teeth, relishing in his girlfriend’s rolled back eyes and fluttering lashes.</p><p>As Vicky whimpered incoherent words to her partner, she could feel herself slowly reaching the edge; with the way he was talking to her and the punishing pace his hips set, there was no way she could hold out much longer.</p><p>“Damien, I can’t-” She can’t even finish before he removes one of his hands from her hips, using his now free hand to retrieve his knife. She swallows as he waves the knife in front of her eyes.</p><p>“If you don’t cum in the next ten seconds, I’m fucking you with the handle.”</p><p>“Damien-!”</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>She whines, trying her best to buck her hips up to meet his own and meet her own orgasm. Damien grins, slowing the speed of his own hips so he can steadily handle the knife and watch the show in front of him.</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” She works her mint colored hips forward, desperately trying her best to gain any friction from his pelvis. The frankengirl closed her eyes as he began to count down, focusing all her attention on reaching her orgasm before Damien fucks her with the handle. While it sounded good the first time he offered it as a punishment, Vicky quickly knew how antagonizing this treatment was as Damien wouldn’t let her cum with the handle; if she was going to cum tonight, she had to do it now.</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>He’s already at five? The girl feels her hips begin to lock up as all this animalistic thrusting starts to catch up to her. Her muscles cramping was so painful but she needed to cum; she was so fucking close!</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>He growls it out but his tail reaches forward, delicately swiping up and down her clit. Vicky’s legs quivered at the clitorial stimulation. It was just what she needed; she was almost there.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>Holy shit, this was it. She was so fucking close!</p><p>“One.”</p><p>“Fuck!” And with that squeal, her legs seized and her volts rocked her entire body as she finally did it; she finally came. Damien gave a few gentle thrusts, causing her to jump and twitch out of pure overstimulation. She was numb, completely ready to just collapse from the sheer amount of pleasure that wracked her system. She almost doesn’t even feel when he slides out of her.</p><p>“Stay with me, Schmidt.” He laughs, already getting out of bed in search of their post-knife sex care kit: the sewing box.</p><p>“But, you didn’t-” Vicky speaks up, her voice drenched with concern.</p><p>Damien rolls his eyes as he sits next to his dazed girlfriend, newly retrieved sewing box in hand, “If you’re gonna say I didn’t cum, don’t worry about it. You can hardly move right now, much less get me off.”</p><p>Vicky can only nod as she observes Damien at work, watching him fish through the shiny new box filled with a variety of string.</p><p>“What color do you want today, huh?” He asks, tilting the box so she can see the variety of vibrant reds and cool blues.</p><p>“Uhm,” She hums as she pondered, her finger floating around the box before she settles, “This one.”</p><p>It’s a small spool of red string. Damien only nods and gestures for her to lay her arm across his lap; she does as he asks. She watches with interest as he delicately takes her arm, lovingly stitching her arm back together in any places where thread was cut, loose, or missing. The act of him doing something like this for her, especially with how gentle he was being, made Vicky’s heart feel full.</p><p>“You’re crazy, you know that?” It comes out as a exasperated laugh as long, strong fingers pull the thread through mint colored skin, “You better hope nobody notices that your stitches are slowly becoming less uniform or else you’re gonna have a shit ton of explaining to do.”</p><p>“I know, I know…” She smiles, retracting her back once Damien completes his handiwork. She examines it, noticing that he’s slowly getting better and better with each encounter they have.</p><p>“That’s not gonna stop you from doing this though, is it?” He grins, closing the small box before placing it on the bed.</p><p>“No way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>